Harry potter and the final fantasy
by Maru hatsune
Summary: Short stories that combine harry potter and Final fantasy X, X-2,and VII together. even though they are short stories, they are linked to each other.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The wizarding world on has decided to expand on its on knowledge on the use of magic. Therefore, they began their research on foreign magic with in uncharted areas of the world. Suddenly, they have found an intriguing discovery of another world: The world of Spiral. Spiral's use of magic has seemed odd for others due to some of their methods involve combining muggle technology with magic. Nether the less, Dumbledore took full advantage of this opportunity to learn from this new world and their ways. He then announced his new Idea to allow students from Spira in to Hogwarts to exchange spell knowledge. So far, every thing seems in order… Or so it seems.

The dueling Club (book 2)

The Students of Hogwarts gathered around in a small room. A long blue platform was in the middle room, nearly stretched from wall to wall. " Okay, okay. Quiet down, now." Lockhart said climbing up on the platform. He paced around the platform as if he was testing the strength of it. " Now all of you are fully aware about the Situation we are in with the death eaters. And you all are fully aware never to encounter one. There is a high possibility you will be extremely hurt. Well, unless I am there with you. I would stare that Death eater down and make it run with his tail between his legs." He boasted. He chuckled for a while before speaking again. "Well then. So to prepare for when you have to use your wizarding skills for defense, Dumbledore has instructed me to host this dueling club. You must all know, there are times when you won't be able to escape combat. So this will prepare for that day." He continued to pace scanning the sea of students. " Now, I require a volunteer. Let's see…" Every one began to raise their hands, hoping for them to be the one picked. " Why don't you pick the muggle from Spira. I'm sure he'll be glad to show his Muggle magic." Draco snorted. Everyone dropped their hands moving their gazes to the only one not wearing a Hogwarts robe: Maru. Instead he had a pair of jeans on that went with a Red T-shirt. He stood there a bit uncomfortable with the attention. " Ah yes, Maru. If you don't mind, would you be kind enough to assist me on a demonstration." Lockhart asked. Maru was quiet for a second. " May I ask, Maru? Where is your robe?" Snape asked in a calm yet intimidating tone " Just because you are our guest from Spira does not mean you may wear what every you please." " I'm sorry sir." Maru said. He walked towards the platform as sudden his clothes began to faintly glow. Both his shirt and pants began to grow longer as the fabric began to polymorph. The color started to shift to dark purple and black. A faint white aura surrounded him as his clothes began to continue transform. When he got on the platform, he was now in a full purple and black robe. His wizard hat sat on his head crooked and he was on hold a blue scepter with a crescent moon ornament on the top. Maru was slightly embarrassed. The students were astonished. "Splendid!" Lockhart said applauded. " Wonderful demonstration, Maru. Using your magic to change your attire. How thoughtful of you. You know I've studied with the creator of this spell." " You've studied with the al bhed?" Maru asked. " Err… Yes, of course. I knew him like a brother." Maru could tell that he was lying.

"Now then. Stand behind me facing that way if you will. And I'll stand the other way." He instructed Maru. Maru did as he asked stand back to back with him in the middle of the platform. "Now step forward ten paces." He said taking ten of his own. So did Maru. "Now turn around… and on the count of 3, I want to you to cast you spells right at me. Don't be afraid to not hold back. I will be fine, Maru." Maru got ready, raising his scepter. Lockhart began to count. "1…2…3…" he announced. As soon as he said three, Maru flicked his wand outward towards Lockhart. "_FIRA!_" he exclaimed as a series of fireballs shot out of his scepter at him. Lockhart hesitated to cast a spell and the fireballs made contact with him, blast him back in to the wall. Snape and some of the students came to his aid as they helped him up. " Splendid work of Spira's Wizardry, Maru." He said with a little laugh. " I did not expect for your spell to be so strong. Good thing I cast a Flame freezing charm at the nick of time. I would have been burned if I didn't." " Excuse me, professor. When did you cast that charm? It looked as if you hesitated to act." Hermione asked. She noticed he never actually spoke to cast a charm. " Ah, Hermione. You should have noticed I mutter the charm to my self." " But professor?" "Now then. I best not take all the fun. How about we have someone else duel Maru. How about uh…Ah, you Harry!" the truth was that Lockhart no doubt got hit by the spell Maru cast. However, it was pure dumb luck that the flames did not catch his robes on fire. but a there were parts of the robe that were slightly singed by the spell. Lockhart made sure no one saw those marks.

"no Lockhart. I don't believe that Harry is not adequate to challenge our...Guest." Snape said Glaring at harry for a brief moment. "may I reccomend Draco Malfoy instead." "Ah. well then. Malfoy it is. Now, you don't mind Malfoy?" Lockhart said. Malfoy climbed up to the dueling platform as him and Maru met up at the center, staring each other down with great intesity. "wands up. err...and scepters." lockhart commanded. both combatants raise there weapons. "scared muggle?" Draco hissed at Maru. " yeah, by the fact that I'm going to over do beating you up." Maru retorted. "ten paces." lockhart command. the both took ten paces away from the center. " now. on the count of 3, I want to cast your spell ONLY to disarm the the opponent. that is all. now...1...2...3." then the battle began.

"_BLIZZARA!"_ Maru shout lashing his scepter forward and taking advantage of the first strike. A burst of sharp Ice and cold snow Burst from his scepter and went straight at Draco. The shard of ice pierce through his robes cutting him and blowing him back several feet. A pile of snow was where he laid at. " woops, Sorry." Maru apologized. He didn't expected it to be so powerful. Draco jumped on back to his feet. gritting his teeth from the sudden draft he experienced. he found his wand in the mound of snow and point in at Maru. "_CONJUNCTIVITUS CURSE!"_ He growled at him. suddenly Maru's eyes instantly flared with pain. it felt as if some one was stabbing them repeatedly. he fell on one of his knees holding on to his face and groaning in pain. " wait, you two. I told you only to disarm the other." lockhart said. Maru got back on to his Legs, Forcing him to stand up. he gripped his scepter and aim it at Draco, forcing his eyes open. " _AERO!" _he Manage to say. a small Gale of will dart straight at Draco. It land hitting draco chest, making him slightly winded. he smirk at the fact that he was still on his feet. Maru was still back on his hands and knees, Greving at the pain of the Cojunctivitus Curse. " not so tough now, Muggle." he snorted at me as he readied another spell. "_SERPENSORTIA!"_ He yelled as a burst of light came out of the tip of his wand. Out came a Green Snake that plop on the platform and slithered towards Maru. Maru forced himself up again as he saw the serpant crawl towards as it glared right at me with the intention to strike at him. once again he gripped his scepter. "_FIRA" _He said in gritted teeth. as fire sprouted at the snake, burning it to ashes. He collasped on the ground again. this curse was really getting to him. He doesn't know how much he could take of this. "_RICTUSEMPRA!"_ Draco yelled. A stream of silver energy. emerged from his wand hitting Maru dead on and knocking him down. Maru didn't get up this time. he rolled over, cringing in pain. " pathetic. how did you even get invited into this school?" Draco said holding the wand over his groin area. "_Aquamenti!"_ he yelled. a small gyser of water spuirted out of his wand, spraying Maru as he laid there grunting in pain. " here, have a drink. you look like you can use one." the slytherin students laughed at his joke. " Stop it, Malfoy." Chandra yelled at Him. " why don't you stop me your self? huh?" he stopped the spell then pointed the wand at her. " come on. I dare you." " Malfoy, your opponent is-" "shut up Lockhart." Draco retorted at him. " so if you're so brave chandra, why don't you come and duel me?" " Hey! I'm not done with you yet." Maru said stumbling to get up. "give up already, stupid muggle!" he said approaching him. his wand pointed at him, ready for him to cast. Chandra quickly pulled out her wand, aiming it at Draco. "_Jelly hand curse." _she muttered to herself and Draco dropped his wand automatically. scrambling to pick it up, Maru took advantage of this moment. he raise his scepter again. "_THUNDEGA!"_ he shouted at Draco. Purple Cackling lighting Pulsed through his scepter and Blasted outward to Draco as he was zapped by thousands of lightning bolts. the spell gave out such a flash, lit up the room blinding everyone inside. Draco was blasted away from the impact, slamming into the wall and falling down with a great thud.

"that's enough!" Snape said going to Malfoy. the griffindor students cheered. so did others. Harry, Hermoine, Chandra, and ron went up to Maru, helping him get down. " you okay, Maru?" Harry said. " I would be if I can get this curse out of eyes." Maru said cracking a smile, still in pain. " I'll take care of that." Chandra said pointing her wand at his eyes. she gave it a flick. " _Finite Incantatem."_ she pronounce. the curse was then lifted and pain dissipated from Maru's eyes. "thanks." he said relieved. " Yes, yes, yes. Splendid battle. Um...let's pick up again later tommorrow at three sharp. I hope to see all then. very good demonstration Maru and Draco." Lockhart said. the students started to disperse. so did lockhart. "Maru!" Snaped hissed at him which stopped him. " I would like to have a word with you and Chandra." Hermoine, Harry, and Ron began to walk away. " sorry you two." ron whispered to them. Snape went up to both of them with a glare in his eyes. " now if you don't Maru, what kind of spell you just used on Malfoy?" he said. he kept his intimidating tone. " um...a high level Offensive spell." Maru said hesitating for a sec. Snape kept his Eyes fixed on him. " Now, Maru know this. I do not tolerate any rule breaking or any horse play of any sort. Malfoy is injured and If you wish to duel again I will not allow your wizardry you've learned from spira. you will use only spells we have taught you here. are we clear?" "but Sir I just-" " Are we clear?!" "... yes sir." "good. now tommorrow, I want you to be in Hogwarts uniform and not this this atrocious attire. And I want you to be dress WITHOUT any use of any spells." " but sir I just used a dress sphere." " Or any enchanted items of any sort. Please see professor mcgonagall for your uniform. Understood?" "yes sir." Snape kept his glare on the to for a second. " by the way, What house do you belong in?" "Griffindor sir." chandra anwsered for him. " I did not asked you miss Devi. I was adressing the question to him." Maru was silent for a while. then he finally spoke. " umm...griffindor, sir." but the truth was he didn't know. " very well then...200 points will be taken from Griffindor." "WHAT?! WHAT FOR?!" Chandra exclaimed. " for maru showing off his "attire changing item" and using a unreasonably strong spell to disarm Draco. And for you miss devi for interfering with the deul with Maru and draco." Chandra tried to look innocent in the accusation. " And because Maru is in the griffindor house." Snape finally said before leaving them. " geez, why can't he just go to his little emo corner and cut him self to death." Chandra whispered to Maru as Snape left. " do you always get harrassed by him here?" Maru asked. " not always. he usually does this because he hate him self and is an emo." "odd. he's more like the pedofile type to me." Maru said laughing. Chandra joined them as they left the deuling room.


	2. Contemplations of the dress sphere

Contemplations of the Dress spheres (Book 3, when Snape substitutes for Lupin)

Every sat inside the classroom for defense against the dark arts. Lupin was nowhere to found. " That's odd. Lupin isn't here today." Harry said slightly puzzled. " He could be sick, Harry." Ron said as he took his seat. Shortly after Maru rushed inside the class with a Gryffindor robe on, Breathing Heavily with a bundle of book in one arm. He took as seat next to Hermione and Chandra. "What took you so long?" Chandra asked. " I had a sort of a… Problem finding the class… and trying to settle down a Chocobo after Malfoy trying to light in on fire." Maru said still breathing heavily. He looked behind him, spotting Malfoy smirking at him with mischievous smile. " He's so dead after class." Maru Muttered to the others.

The doors then opened up once again as Snape barged in to the class. Pointing at each of the windows he closed the blinds, blocking any sunlight that enter the room as he walk toward the front of the classroom. " What's Snape doing here?" Chandra whispered. " Wasn't he supposed to teach potion making?" Ron whispered back. When Snape got to the Front of the room, he snapped his head, glaring at the students. They were hushed into silence. He flicked his wand again, Causing Blue text books to appear in front of each student's desk. Every one was puzzled. " Turned to page 13. he order in his calm yet somewhat menacing voice. " Excuse me, Professor Snape. Where is Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked raising her hand. " I'm afraid Lupin has taken a day of Absence today. he seemed to have gone ill. So I will be substituting the class." Snape answered. "Oh boy. what joy?" Maru whispered to Chandra.

Snape picked up a Blue textbook similar to the ones the students were given. He opened it cradling it in his arm. " Now, Today we will be Discussing the world of Spira." he said as he began to write on the chalkboard behind him. " But sir, we were learning about boggarts last class." one of the students said. " Thank you for telling me. But I find more relavent for you to learn this than to learn about a creature that hides in closets. I don't see any importance teaching you about this. Some students may think of it as chance to get a few giggles." Snape said glaring at Neville Long bottom, who was now slowly sinking behind his desk. " Now with that said, I'm sure you're all aware of the certain decision made by The Ministry of Magic and the Decision Dumbledore has made. The Ministry of magic has warmly welcome Spira's Knowledge of Magic into our Wizarding realm. And with that I must prepare you for the new dangers that await all of us by this. First thing you must learn is that the world of spira nothing but terror and dark magic. I wouldn't be surprise if Voldermort was born there." " Excuse me, Professor." Maru said. "But Spira is just like that wizarding realm here. I don't see no difference to-" " thank you for your opinion Maru. However, I am teaching this class, not you. do not Disrupt me." Maru sat down, holding him self back from lashing at him. " Now, with in spira lies many dangers. and of course there are muggles there also. However, in spira they are well aware that magic is real. I don't see why there is a purpose to. Muggles are pathetic creatures." "I really hate this teacher." Maru whispered to Harry. "who does?" Harry whispered back.

"Now, today we will be discussing one of the many forms of Wizardings in Spira." Snape said as he picked up an Item that was covered by black cloth. he placed them the desk next to him for every one to see. " Now, I will ensure you. that This form of Wizardry is one of them most Absurd and Insulting ways I have ever in my life." he pulled off the black cloth revealing several Glowing sphere. they glistened, radiating light in the dim class room. " Can any of you guess what these are? entertain me." he said pacing around room. Only Hermoine and Maru's Hands were raised. " Sorry Maru. But that would be cheated if you the told the Class up front what this is, since you are from Spira." Snape choosed Hermoine. " yes Hermoine. care to share your guess?" Hermoine stood up. "I believe in Spira, they are called Dress spheres, Sir. Created by a race called the Al bhed, Dress spheres are Items that can change a person's attire and give special abilites. Depending on what type of dress sphere you use, One feel changes that affect both Mental and physical being." she said. she then sat down leaving the class in an awe. " Hang on. How did you learn about Spira's Wizardry? You've never been there." Harry asked. " It helps to check out the newly released books at the library now and then." Hermoine said proudly. " thank you for that Definintion, Hermoine. ten point will be taken from Gryffindor." Snape said. " hey, what for? she was right." Chandra asked. " For Obviously getting anwsers from Maru and for doing my job in teaching the class." Snape anwsered coldly. " but I didn't say anything." Maru said in defense. " 10 more points will taken for denying the truth." Snape walked back to spheres as Maru and chandra muttered smart remarks behind his back. " Now, these 'dress sphere' as you may call them not what they seemed. Take note of this, that these are not Items to Intervine with. I advise you all to stay away from these Items at all cost." "what happens if you do?" Neville asked in a very meek voice. Snape walked up towards him with his cold stare fixed on to him. Neville went back on his chair, wishing he never asked that question. " they will be dire consequences... I won't be suprised if you were to die from toying with one these evil contraptions." Snape said. he walked back to the front of the room. " Excuse me, Proffessor Snape." Maru said standing up. " But, May I say that these dress spheres are not dangerous. I used them all the time in spira. They're harmless." " really?" Snape said averting his gaze towards him. " Do you really take me as a Simpleton, Maru." " no sir." "then do not start lies. be seated." maru did what he said once again holding back from yelling at him.

" Do not think I will fall for you trick. I know for a fact that these are ABOSOLUTELY dangerous. turn to page 15." the class did as they were instructed. " So far, Ministry of magic or any wizard of the sort has no Idea how counter act the evil of a dress sphere. However, I can show you with out harming any of us what will happen when one is foolish enough to touch them." he pointed his wand one of the dress spheres."_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA_" he pronounce lifting the sphere in the middle of the class room. every one watch as it levitated in mid air. Snape slowly paced closer to the floating Sphere, Holding his wand fixed on it. he inched slightly further. All the students watched as Suspense rapidly build up with in each one of them. Harry and the others just looked at him stupid. " He's treating it like it's going to explode." Maru whispered. The students were hushed as Snape stopped in front of the sphere and pronounce " _SPECIALIS REVILIO."_ tapping the sphere lightly. The whole room went silent. Every one except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Maru, and Chandra Flinch as Snape cast the spell. But, the sphere stayed the same. Nothing happened. Snape tapped it again repeated him self. "_SPECIALIS REVILIO!" _But still nothing happened. It still remained a simple sphere. He continued to cast the spell again and again. The students grew a bit anxious, wanting to see how a sphere can be so evil. A numerous tries, Snape sent it flying in a wall, which cracked it. " Why won't reveal the evil that is inside you?" he spoke in frustration. Maru sighed. "Because, that's not how you use a dress sphere. You only showed how to break one." he said. " Maybe instead of chucking it at the wall, you use one of these." he pulled out a small card like device on his desk where Snape can see it. It was an empty Garment grid, used to summon the power of the dress spheres. " I don't need any one to teach me how to use this demonic contraption you people of Spira have create." Snape said to him. Walk to the front desk picking up another sphere. He understood the fact that you touch it with out dying. He glared at it as he held it in his hand. " Now listen here. You shall reveal the evil that is inside you. Or else I will destroy you like I have did with one of your breveren." he said. " Oh great. Snape has gone mad." Ron said laughing. Snape gave him a cold stare that silenced him. Then he brought his attention back to the Garment grid. He snatched it from Maru's desk then went back to the front of the class. " Know this, I will not be made a fool of Maru." he said to him. " Now, you WILL do what I say. Reveal the evil that is inside of you now." he commanded the sphere. He waited for its reaction. Nothing happened.

The class started to get a bit anxious as Snape's frustration with the dress sphere greatly increased. "Guys, should I just tell how to use this thing?" Maru said. " No. Let's see if he can get it on his own. It's more entertaining that way." Chandra said. By now Snape's frustration had reach critical. " YOU WILL REVEAL TO ME THE EVIL INSIDE OF YOU!" he yelled at the sphere, he gripped his wand with his fury aiming it at the sphere. "SPECIALIS REVI" before he could finish the spell, he noticed that his robes are now glowing a faint white. The color of his robes diminished and a white aura surrounded him that made such a bright flash in the classroom. It disrupted every one's vision and no one could see what was happening to Snape. Only his sudden yell for help was the only indication that he was still alive.

When the flash from the white aura died down. Mini burst of Fireworks went off around Snape as his new attire was now revealed. Instead of his black Robe, he had on White jeans, which went with a white shirt jacket and shirt. A head set with a microphone appeared on his head. And his hair was slicked backed. He looked as if he was in a pop star boy band. " Look! Snape's a member of the back street boys." A student shouted. " You mean that boy band of Muggles?" another one said. Suddenly out from nowhere music began to play as Snape's body started to move and groove to the beat of the song. "What?! What's going on?!" he said panicking at the fact that his body was not listening to him. " MARU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" " Nothing. You just activated The Songtress Dress sphere." Maru said. " Just stay calm and eventually you'll be back into control." Snape's body went crazy as the music kept on playing out from nowhere. He began doing back flips and jumping on to desks. " He doesn't seem like he's calm doesn't he?" Hermione said. " MARU! STOP THIS INFERNAL THING FROM-" before Snape could finished his sentence he body did a double cart wheel to a back flip out the window. All they could hear was Snape's scream as he spun down 3 stories out of Hogwarts. "This could be bad." Harry said. "Actually, I would give that 9. He had good form on that cart wheel." Chandra said. All the students rushed to the windows looking to see if he was okay. Snape survived the drop but his body was still in dance mode and was now doing the funky chicken in front of the Hufflepuff Quiditch team. "MARU!" Snape yelled. "STOP THIS INFERNAL THING BEFORE IT KILLS ME!" "why can't Snape stop?" Neville asked. " It could be that The sphere is adjusting to it's body. This is the first time Snape used a Dress sphere before. I read about it when The new books from Spira arrived." Hermione said. " bloody hell. Maybe you should stop hanging out in the library. you're starting to be ahead of the proffessors." Ron said. " Professor, STAY CALM! You'll gain control if you just stay calm!" Maru said calling out to him. " HOW CAN I STAY CALM?! Snape yelled as his body continued to go ballistic with energy. Maru sighed. " I really doubt he's going to be happy when he finally goes back to normal." he said.

After a half hour, Snape began to gain control of his body. However, he was greatly Traumatized by the fact that he just back flipped 3 stories out of Hogwarts and on to soft ground with out even the slightest injury. When he got back, he Automatically Dismissed the class and grabbed Maru by his ear, Dragging him down the Hallways of Hogwarts. "OW,OW,OW! what did I do?" Maru whined. " EVERY THING! I bet you plan this from the beginning." Snape snarled pulling him harder as he stomped down the halls. " Planned? planned what?" "don't play dumb with me, Maru. The grid, the sphere, having me back flip out of hogwarts and giving me a heart attack. I told you. I will not be made of fool of." " but I didn't do anything. you were using the sphere wrong so I tried to help you." Sanpe stopped glaring at him as he yanked at his ear. " is there a possibility that you can not pull on my ear?" Maru asked. "Listen. Just because you're from Spira does not mean your wizarding ways are better." " I didn't say they were. OW, OW, OW! I would really appreciate if you stop pulling my ear, thank you." "do you really think you can get away from this prank of yours UNHARMED?" "BUT I DIDN'T-" Snape continued dragging him as he headed for Dumbledore's Private Office. he barged through the doors, pulling Maru inside. "Professor Dumbledore, I must speak with you at once." Snape shouted. "coming, Proffessor snape. I am right now am in some very intriging discovery." Dumbledore voice said behind a curtain. " I'm afraid sir that must wait. This matter is very urgent." "oh, really. then what seems to be the problem, Severus." Dumbledore emerged out from the curtain with a attire so shocking, that Snape completely froze for a second. he finally let go of Maru, who then finally got a look at him.

Dumbledore, who was no longer wearing his traditional Elder robes, was now in full plated Rainbow colored Armor with cover his entire body. He frizzy white beard was braided into 2 ropes that dangled off his chin. his snowy white hair was now flowing down from his helmet that was placed on his head. He held held a large greatsword, resting the massive blade his spiked shoulder plates. "something wrong Severus? you looked like you've seen something horrid." Dumbledore asked. " Um... Well...if I don't ask, Sir. Where did get at armor from and why are wearing it? we are certainly not in any danger." Snape said. "oh, this? I've received my first dress sphere this morning. And I must say that they are absolutely remarkable. Don't you think so, Severus?" " I beg to differ sir. These are contraptions of evil! One of them nearly killed me." " I told him to be calm and eventually he'll gain control of his body." Maru said. " did you just said that these tried to Murder you, Severus?" Dumbledore said puzzled. " Yes, Sir. And the culprit behind it was our guest from Spira. there is no other explanation for it. he must have bewitched the items before I had a chance to inspect them." Snape accused. Suddenly dumbledore's fair brightened as if he just remembered something. " This has slipped my mind severus. but, I believed I have forgotten to hand you soemthing that you've misplaced." he said going to his drawer and picking a small booklet. he handed it to Snape. " I've heard that you planned to teach the class about one of Spiral's Wizarding Items and I have placed this on your desk. you must have not seen it." "what is this?" Snape asked. " just a small manual I put together to how to properly utilized the power of a dress sphere. And I placed a device I believe is called a Garment grid with it as well. It is also used to help control the power of the dress sphere." Snape skimmed through the manual for how to using the dress sphere. " believe me now?" Maru retorted. Snape went silent, completely embarassed. Maru was right. he was absolutely right. " Maybe I should inform you about these things before you end up dancing away in some blind rage, again." Dumbledore said. "yes...yes, that would be most welcomed." Snape replied, his face completely red from embarassement." well then, I shall go now. thank you, sir." snape walked towards the door way. " oh and one more thing Severus." Dumbledore said. Snape stopped " yes, sir?" " Professor Mcgonagell happened to see your stunt that you did out of a third floor window. She says you have great form with your back flip." the comment made Snape burst out into a deeper shade of red. " thank you." he managed to say as he quickly went out of the door. Dumbledore just smiled.


	3. Prisoner of Azkaban part 1

THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN (Ending scene of book three, Scabbers runs to the womping willow)

Out side the entrance to Hogwarts, Maru, Hermione, Chandra walk outside of castle. Maru grimaced at the recent news he had just heard. "This is just great." He said. His angry tone showed in his voice. " I can't believe Vincent, of all people would betray Harry's dad. And worse of all he helped Voldermort kill his parents." "Maru, please calm down." Hermione said. " How can I? I looked up to him. He was a Legend in Spira. I was even lucky to fight by his side when I was at Nebliheim…But now…" he clenched his fist trying to suppress an outbreak of rage. Chandra touched his shoulder lightly "Maru, It's okay." she said softly. " It's been a rough day for all of us. We know how you feel." Maru anger slowly began to dissipate. He glanced at Hermione and Chandra. She was right. Other than finding out that the reason why Vincent was locked away at Azkaban was because he had killed Peter Pettigrew and helped Voldermort, Hagrid's very first Moogle, Pudgy was sentence to be killed for assaulting a Student, Draco Malfoy. However, Hermione and Maru know for the fact that Moogles are absolutely harmless and that Draco Malfoy faked his injury to get Pudgy in trouble. Furthermore, Draco's father made the court case on Hagrid's Moogle to his favor by sweet talking witnesses with his money.

Maru took a deep breath to calm him self. " Yeah. How's Hagrid doing?" He asked Hermione. She shook her head. "Not so good. He's been crying for hours in his hut. He hasn't come out ever sense. Pudgy's been locked away out of his reach also. So he won't be able to say good-bye when he's…" she stopped to hold her tears, trying to pull her self back together. "Tch! The mud blood is crying over a pathetic Moogle." Said a voice. It was Malfoy, walking towards them with Crab and Goyle. "That thing deserved to die anything. I wouldn't let that filthy creature from Spira alive here." Hermione snapped pulling out her wand and Storming towards Malfoy. "YOU MONSTER!" she yelled jamming her wand at his neck. Draco backed up towards the walls of Hogwarts. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO SOMETHING SO INNOCENT?! EVEN IF IT IS FROM SPIRA!" Hermione's wand was inches away from Malfoy's face. Malfoy stood there, plastered to wall. He was quivering in fear. "Hermione, don't do it." Maru said. " He's not worth it." Hermione stood there. Her wand held firmly pointed at Malfoy. "Go ahead, you mud blood. I dare you." Malfoy taunted hiding his Frightened stated. Hermione was silent still aiming her wand at him. Then she lowered her wand. Slowly walking away from Malfoy. "Stupid Mud blood." Malfoy muttered under her breathe. And instantly Hermione snapped back to Malfoy land a full blown punch to his cheek. Malfoy Went down from the punch, groaning from the pain that erupted from his cheek. "that felt good." Hermione said to her self. Draco scrambled on to his feet as crab and goyle helped him up. " what are you doing you idiots? get her!" he commanded. " I'm not having a girl punch me and getting away from it." "really? then why do you need 2 guys to do your work for you?" chandra retorted at Malfoy. Crab and Goyle stopped for a second, pondering what chandra just said. " she has a point." crab said after a minute of thinking. "yeah, Why do we have to do your dirty work for you? why can't you do it yourself?" Goyle asked Malfoy as he turned to him. "because, I'm much smarter, better, and I told you to do it! Now get her!" Draco demanded. They stared at each other with blank expressions as if they were completely confuse at the situation. " well, It does make Since." Crab said. as they went at her. By this time, Maru had already activated his dress sphere. he body glowed as he charged at crab before he could attack Hermione. he then connected a strong punch right at his face, cause crab to stagger backwards a bit.

When the aura diminished from around his body. It reveal Maru's new attire. He was now like a beast. yellow Hair grew wildly at his wrist, feet, head, and shoulders. Claws extended from his hands and feet And a horn appear on Maru's Forehead. his ears now represented wolf ears. He was in his beserker form. He growled at Crab and goyle, revealing his new sharp teeth. " I suggest you leave, Now." he said following it with a animal's snarled. Crab and goyle ran, afraid of Maru. "what? hey! where are you going? HE'S NOTHING BUT AN OVER SIZED MUTT! GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!" he yelled at them. he turned around to confront them again, but didn't noticed that Maru had walked up to him. he was not right in front of his face, Snarling and growling at him. " Who are you you calling a mutt, DRACO!" Maru said in his new beastly voice which shatter all of Malfoy's courage that he had left. Hermione and Chandra saw a wet spot grow on his pants. " Hermione, I think Draco just wet himself." Chandra whispered to her. they both tried to hold back giggles. "uh...w-w-well y-you see...um y-y-you know." Malfoy stuttered unable to make words. Maru pressed moved his face towards Malfoy's making him more uncomfortable. "please don't eat me." he begged in such a meek tone. Maru glared at him with his new beast eyes. then he spoke finally. "boo!" Malfoy panicked screaming like a little girl as he tried to ran away. however, he didn't look where he was going and ran straight into a wall that he was near. he scrambled up to his feet. "GUYS! WAIT FOR ME!" he screamed running away from him. Maru got on his hand and feet as if he was a real wolf. He glance at Hermione and Chandra, giving them a fanged Smile. "should I go after them just for the hell of it?" He said. " no. I think they learned their lesson." hermione said.

"SCABBERS! SCABBERS COME BACK HERE!" a voice called out. it was ron running out of hogwarts with Harry, Rushing after a rat which bolted out the entrance and into the fields. " Hermione! Chandra! CATCH THAT RAT!" harry yelled. they all went after it as it ran off into the grassy area of the field. "why didn't you keep a hold of it, Ron?" Hermione said. " I did. But Scabbers has been acting wierd. He bit me all the sudden and now he's running off for no aparent reason." Ron replied. Maru joined up with then, moving swiftly on his hands and feet like a wolf. He rushed up to him trying to catch Scabbers but could seem to get to him. he was too small. Ron and harry looked at him shocked at Maru's Appearance. " Bloody hell." Ron said. "it's The beserker form dress sphere. this one gives you an abilities of a beast." hermione explain. " you really spend too much time with books." ron said. they all helped Maru capture scabbers. But in the end they couldn't trap in and he escaped. "oh great. where did he go now?" Ron groaned as he looked around hoping to spot scabbers. " well, he must've not got far. Maybe we can still catch him." Harry said. " look around you. this field is enourmous. Do you know how hard it is to find a little rat here?" Ron complained. then Maru got an Idea. "ron. do you have anything Scabbers has been in for a long period of time? you know like a pocket or a shirt?" he said. " I usually keep him inside my left pocket here why?" Ron said. "open it. I want to see it for a second." Ron does what he says and opens his pocket as Maru walked up towards it. he then started to sniff his pocket searching for Scabber's scent. " this is really akward." Harry said. After several moments, Maru finally stopped. " I got the scent." he said running down the field. "wow. we now have a dog." ron said. They all followed him as he ran past the hills to other side of Hogwarts.

Maru led them nearby the womping willow tree which stood their sleeping. Maru sniff around for Scabber's scent. " I know he's around here somewhere." he said. keeping his face low to the ground. "come on boy. you can do it. get Scabbers scent." Ron said. Maru stopped staring at him. "please?" " just because I act alittle bit like one doesn't mean you can treat me like one." Maru said. " aww. But you could make a good dog." Chandra teased. Maru just rolled his eyes and continued sniffing the ground. " he has to be here right? now where could he be?" ron said searching near the womping willow. There was still no sign of Scabbers anywhere. Ron searched closer towards the trunk of the womping willow. But then he heard a faint growling. "Maru, are you growling at Draco again?" he said " what? I'm not doing anything." maru said. He was away from the tree, still sniffing around for his scent. but as he glance at Ron he noticed 2 red orbs that glowed with in an opening inside the tree. They were eyes. "Ron. BEHIND YOU!" he called out. Ron turned around and noticed the eyes that glared at him as he started to back away. Then suddenly, a black wolf jumped out of the darkness pinning him down. "RON!" Harry and Hermione yelled out as Ron was then being dragged by the black wolf in to the dark void. Maru dashed at him, lunging at the wolf. But before he could get in reach, a giant branch slammed in front of him, blocking him from Ron. On reflex, he jumped back. The Womping willow tree started to slowly move, swinging it's branching. " I think we woke up the Womping willow." Hermione said as all four of them stood back from the tree. It swung violent at them with its long branches. Maru, Harry, and Chandra ducked. But Hermione was swept away from one of the branches. She held on desperately, not wanting to fall down. She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Damn." Maru Cursed to himself. He dashes towards the tree, swiftly climbing it with his new animalistic Agility. But the Willow saw his attempt and smacked him down with one of his branches. Harry and Chandra tried to duck for cover. but they were instantly swept up by the branches of the tree. It shook and swung around madly, jerking the 3 all over in the air. Maru got up again, shaking off the blow that was just stuck to him. "Hang on, Guys. I'm coming." He called out to him. Suddenly, Hermione looked at the opening that Ron was dragged into. "Wait, no! Don't get us. We'll be okay!" she called back. "What are you talking about? We're going to die!" Chandra yelled at her. "It's okay! Trust me! Just do what I do!" Hermione said and ask the willow jerk her around in the air, she jumped. Maru was about to catch her but she fell inside the small opening. Maru followed after her, dodging a blow from the Tree. Soon after, Chandra jumped followed by Harry. They both free felled in to the opening and into the dark unknown.

Chandra and Harry then found them selves into a secret room of some sort. The floor and walls were made of wood. The roots of the Womping will sprouted from floor. The opening served as a window that shed some light into the room along with a few other holes in the walls. " So, the Womping Willow was actually guarding something." Chandra said. "The only question is what." Harry said looking around in the area. They both got up, walking around the room. Then they heard a small grunt. It was Ron. They followed the voice to Hermione and Maru, who were gathered around Ron. His leg had a gash on his lower leg and was bleed. "Ron, are you all right?" Harry said. " Yeah, I'm alright." Ron said grunting in pain as he tried to move. Hermione stopped him. "Keep still, you're badly wounded. We need to get you to madam Pomfrey." She said. Ron stopped moving after a moment. " Ron, who did this to you?" Chandra asked. Before Ron could speak he suddenly went pale as if he was seeing a ghost. He stared off behind them. " What's wrong?" "B-behind you! H-HE DID IT!" he said pointed. They all turned around and Maru automatically knew whom it was. Behind the five of them was Vincent Valentine himself. His blood cape hid is torso. His long black hair covered half of his face as he stared upon the five. His left arm was made out a golden metal and was dangling on the side. He stood there walking slowly towards them. Then he raised he right hand, which was hold his handgun: Cerberus. "_EXPELLERIUS!" _ Harry shouted pointing his wand at him. Vincent's gun flashed, forcing him to drop the gun. In a instant, Maru Charged into him knocking him down and growling at him. Harry stood next to him still aiming his wand at him. Maru pinned him down getting ready to strike him. " YOU! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU BETRAYED ALL OF SPIRA AND HARRY! YOU…" " _RITACEMPRA!" _A voice cried and instantly a jet of silver energy blasted Maru off Vincent. Harry and looked out over to who had cast the spell. It was Lupin. He had came inside by a secret door way which what now visible to every one. " Lupin?" Harry said in confusion. He pointed his wand towards him. But Lupin was quicker. " _EXPELLERIUS!" _ He said which disarmed him. Chandra and Hermione reveal. But Vincent had grabbed his gun as they aimed at Lupin. "_ EXPELLER…!"_ BANG! Vincent fired at their wands breaking them as the bullet snapped them in half. The barrel of Cerberus was now smoking. Vincent kept his aimed at the four. He started to get up, smirking at them. " It's been a while, Vincent." Lupin said. "Yeah… I've been a little locked up lately." Vincent replied. He walked towards him embracing each other as if they were brothers. " Lupin no. You're with this Murderer?" Chandra said in disbelief. Maru got up. His temper flared from the sight of Vincent. " YOU TRAITOR!" He snarled at him. " It's not what it seem, Maru. Vincent and I are on your side." Lupin said. " What do you mean on our side. You're helping a criminal." Harry said. " It's not what it seems. Now let me explain." " NOT WHAT IT SEEMS?! THEN WHY ARE YOU HELPING HIM! " Maru snarled again. "Maru, calm down. We are your side." Lupin said not raising his voice. He dropped his wand on the ground. Vincent opened his cape, stripping away his handgun, machine gun, rifle, and his Materia from him. They pushed them in front of them. "There. Now you are armed with our weapons. Now may I explain?" Maru simmered down. Growling at a very soft tone to him self. "Yes. How do you know him?" Harry said.

Lupin paced a bit before speaking. " Harry, you must be familiar with the death of your parents by voldermort. Correct?" Harry nodded. " I knew father very well. So did Vincent here. Even though Vincent never went to school here. He had a job as a body guard for a scientist name Lucretia. But we would be able to see him often. I remembered when I was attacked by that werewolf, Vincent and James were there to comfort me when I was...changed." "you're a werewolf, aren't you?" Harry said. "that explains the sphere when you you faced the boggart. you fear the moon the most because you change in to a werewolf." Hermione said. " right you are, Hermione. you were always such a smart girl. You must have the same fear too, Chandra." Lupin said. Chandra nodded. she was a werewolf too. but only Maru and other 3 knew about this. the rest of hogwart know nothing about that. " Yes. If it weren't for my friends Vincent, Peter, and James, I wouldn't know what I would do. I would maybe commit suicide. But both James and peter secret became animaguses and on the night that I would change, they would change with me. Although it was illegally registered, we pulled it off with out getting caught at all. We couldn't do it to vincent at all though." he paused for a moment. " Then, we heard about Voldermort. Voldermort tried relentlessly to find your parents and kill them. And he stopped at nothing to fullfil that. I was such good friends with james. I couldn't let him get killed by that fiend. So we thought of a plan to keep James and his wife Lily concealed from Voldermort grasp. And to Protect him with we would bestow upon one of us the information and that person would be the keeper. It was a charm that I knew well and was meant to be fool proof." " At first, I was to be the keeper." Vincent said " at the time, I was what you people called a muggle. I was too weak to use Materia or any spells at all. The only thing that really stood out was my Marksmanship." He glanced at Cerburus which was right by Harry's foot. " No one would have expect a Muggle to be the keeper. it was perfect. But then, I heard some news back at the lab that I used to work at. My father, who had been working with Lucretia had been severely injured by a freak accident. Not knowing about when Lupin was going to cast the spell, I left to see what happened. By the time I got there, he had died. And Lupin had choosed Peter pettigrew as the Keeper. I didn't find out until several months later, after the experiments that I did for Lucretia. Except I was their test subject." Maru knew that way too well. It was the reason he was why he looks like right now. " when I got in touch with Lupin again, he told me all about who was the keeper. A day later, I heard that the infor about James slipped. Voldermort some how found out. I didn't believe it at first. Until, I found Peter Pettigrew Betrayed us and told him where to find James." " so...that why you killed him?" Ron asked. Vincent grimaced. his golden fist was clenched in a fist. " I wish I did when I had that chance to pull that trigger." He said. "what? you didn't kill Peter?" Hermione said. " No. He was framed for that." Lupin said. " in fact, he is still alive in this very room." "In this very room? where?" Chandra said. "he's not the only one." Vincent said.

Suddenly appearing from thing air was Snape. he appeared behind Lupin automatically pointing his wand towards him. In the other hand, Harry could see that he had His father's invisibility cloak. "severus." Vincent said calmly. " Well, I wouldn't have thought of you being so stupid as to come back to the school for Harry." Snape said. " and you, Lupin. helping him hide out near by the walls of hogwarts. I shouldn't have known not to trust you." " Severus, it's not..." Lupin said but was cut off Snape. " I do not want to hear your lies, Lupin. Unlike the children I am not easily brain washed by such things. I must say. It was absolutely foolish of you to disarm your self of your weapons in front of them." "Severus, if you please..." " _INCARCEROUS!" _snape pronounced as snake like cords sprung from the tip of his wand entangling and tying up lupin. Vincent went for his aid but Snape pointed his wand to him next. " do not try to help him, Murderer. You'll be happy to know that when I turn you in, you'll be glad to recieve a special kiss from one of the death eater. I'll be taking the children thank you." " Professor, none of them are evil." Hermione said defending them. " stay out of this Ms. Granger. You know nothing of this situation." " She's right. Vincent was framed." " Be silent, Maru. I will not hear anything about this. Now come with me." " we are not going anywhere." Harry stated in a firm voice. Snaped glared at him. " Harry. you do not have to be like this deliquint. There is still hope for you ironically. now come with me." Snape said. Harry stood firm not budging from where he stand. Still pointing his wand at Vincent, Snape approach Harry. " Harry you will now come with me!" he said grabbing for him. Before he could touch him, Harry tried to grabbed for his wand but instead grabbed Vincent's handgun and with out thinking twice, he pulled the triggered. A burst of thunder sparked out of the 3 barrels of the guns as Electricity blasted Snape, launching him into the ceiling of the room. he fell with a big thud. " Harry...what did you do?" Hermione said shocked at the fact that snape was now knocked out on the floor from the charge of Electricity. " did...did you just killed him?" Ron asked. Vincent smirked. " Nope. just knocked him out. I got say though. Nice shot kid." he said. Maru walked up to harry taking the gun from him. " Rule #1 when using a gun." he flip the gun around and at the bottom of the handle was green glowing Materia stone. " even if the gun's out of bullets, it's still dangerous. You're just lucky you him with a Thunder spell and not actual bullet. then you'll have to deal with the fact that you just killed someone." he said. Harry nodded then ran to aid Lupin. He untied him. "OW! SCABBERS!" Ron yelled as scabbers bit his finger and ran out of his pocket. Vincent and Lupin saw the rat run as fast as it could across the room.


End file.
